Un Regalo de Navidad
by Amberzxxx
Summary: Sora esta sola esta navidad, asi que Tai la invita a pasarla en su casa, pero tiene que decirle algo muy importante! Paso a paso dan rienda suelta a la pasión desenfrenada. TAIORA LEMON! mi 1 fic de digimon! mi regalo de navidad jajaja.


Un regalo de Navidad

Te quiero pero muérete

Caminaba sola por las calles semi desiertas; algunas estaban completamente vacías y otras avenidas principales a reventar de gente haciendo compras de último momento para la cena de ese 24 de diciembre. Entró a su cafetería favorita: Las Barbas de Merlin y se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos ahí.

-¡Hola!- les saludo y sonrió con mucho entusiasmo, pero ambos chicos la miraron con un aire de incomodidad; quizás había interrumpido un momento importante. –Lo siento, yo solo venia por un café.- contesto la peliroja.

-No, no te preocupes Sora….hm, quieres sentarte?-

-Claro Kari, gracias- se sentó junto a ellos, y que harán esta Navidad tu mami y tu T.k? Se que Matt y tu papá irán a cenar a casa de los padres de Cloe no?-

-Si…yo voy a estar en casa con mamá y un amigo de ella, un novio que tiene por ahora.- contesto tajante el chico, últimamente él la trataba así y ella lo odiaba. –Kari, tengo que irme le prometí a mamá que no llegaría muy tarde hoy, te llevo a casa o…te quedas?-

-Mi hermano va a pasar a recogerme, T.K. vete tranquilo- contestó ella, era muy incomodo estar en esa situación, y era así desde hacía ya 4 semanas.

-Si y yo la cuido mientras T.K.- sonrió la peliroja esperando una sonrisa a cambio, pero no fue asi.

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces Kari, feliz navidad- se despidió de ella dándole un pequeño y discreto beso en los labios. –Adiós Sora- apenas y la volteo a ver.

-Y…cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?-

-Desde la fiesta de Halloween- respondió sin mucho entusiasmo y desvió su mirada. –más de lo que tu llevas saliendo con Matt- no quería decir eso, solo que lo vomito así de la nada; el último día de clases se habían hecho novios que porque se gustaban, eso había ocasionado problemas: primero a Tai se le había roto el corazón en pedazos, y lo peor es que fingía estar bien, y apoyarlos porque pues son sus mejores amigos: excusa estúpida, ella lo había escuchado llorar en las noches, y lo encontraba notablemente diferente, era su hermano y tenía que apoyarlo, pero como odiar a su amiga? Más de una vez la vio como su cuñada y de la nada ya no lo era, tampoco podía odiarla a ella o a Matt y dañar más a su hermano, ella no era como T.K., ese era el problema #2. Cuando se entero de la relación de Sora y Matt, casi se muere, pero fue evolucionando, como por etapas; el primer día fue a hablar con Matt hecho trizas, estaba deshecho por dentro llorando incomprensiblemente, se sentía como traicionado o algo así, ese mismo día en la tarde entro en crisis, rompió una foto que tenia donde salían todos juntos sonriendo, después se encerró en su cuarto por 2 días y cuando salió estaba molesto con todo el mundo, desconfiaba de todo y todos, se peleo con Matt a golpes literal, algo que jamás pensó que llegaría a ver y hasta le dijo que se avergonzaba de ser su hermano, era sarcástico hasta se habían peleado ellos dos. Al final se tranquilizo, pero a cambio no le dirigía la palabra a Matt, a él no podía verlo ni en pintura y a Sora, de cierto modo la trataba indiferente, frio, tajante, cerrado, si ella llegaba él se iba, no podía estar respirando el mismo aire que ella por más de 15 segundos.

-Sip, yo no lo he visto, con esto de las vacaciones creo que ha estado muy ocupado; dehecho no he visto a nadie desde el concierto prácticamente…yo-

-Creo que todos están muy ocupados Sora- dijo sin darle importancia, odiaba no poder controlar su "odio" hacia ella, pero destrozo a su hermano, como debía tratarla? Lo peor era que todos los demás la veían igual y eso le remordía su consciencia, con Matt podían estar molestos, pero a Sora LA ALUSINABAN, era una forma muy machista de ver las cosas: Matt finalmente era hombre y tendía a enamorase de todas las chicas que conocía de la nada, pero la culpable de todo era Sora, era la zorra, la doble cara, manipuladora, víbora arrastrada: ante los ojos de cualquiera así era actualmente Sora Takenouchi.

-Vaya pero que sorpresa-

Y las cosas se ponían peor justo ahora, Tai decidía ser un bue hermano mayor e ir a recoger a su hermana, las cosas saldrían mal.

-Hola Tai- Sora se levanto y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, y él la saludo sin ser indiferente. -Llegue y estaban Kari y T.k., él tuvo que irse y yo prometí quedarme con ella hasta que llegaras tu.-

-Pues muchas gracias- dijo sentándose en una silla

-Ya vuelvo , voy al baño, regreso y nos vamos si?-

-Si, no te tardes- Miro y le sonrió nostálgicamente a su…amiga – y dime no hacían nada….raro verdad?- pregunto y sonrió provocando la risa de la peliroja

-No hermano sobreprotector, no hacían nada solo platicaban, creo porque dejaron de hacerlo cuando yo llegue ya ves que me odian- bajo su mirada sonriendo, una sonrisa muy fingida

-vamos no te odian-

-No soy tonta Tai, te juro que parece pero no, de un tiempo aca no les caigo nada bien, me cortan, les molesta mi presencia, no me dirigen la palabra, no contestan mis mensajes o llamadas, nada y no solo ellos, son todos, mis 7 mejores amigos y me tratan como si fuera un virus- levanto su vista triste hacia su mejor amigo. - ¿Qué hice para que me odiaran tanto? ¿Tu lo sabes? Es que, por más que lo pienso no se que paso.

-No hiciste nada, solo que ya sabes a veces pasan cosas y…-

-No solo ellos, también tu Tai, eres indiferente conmigo, ya, ya no….ya no me tratas como antes- bajo su rostro afligido.

-P-pues….y-yo..-

-Ya esta, nos vamos?- interrumpió su hermanita, y obviamente noto que algo estaba pasando… -interrumpo algo?-

-Nada nada, solo le preguntaba a tu hermano que harían esta noche- levanto su rostro fingiendo una sonrisa y salvando el tema.

-ah pues, vendrás mis abuelos a cenar, mis tios y mis primos, los más pequeños, no se si los conoces, los gemelos -contesto la pequeña

-y tu que harás en navidad Sora?- pregunto Tai mirándola un poco triste

-nada, estaré en casa, mamá salió desde antier a casa de mis tios en Hakuba, y ya sabes que yo no les caigo muy bien por lo de mi papá perdido y como quiera a mi mamá si le sirve reunirse con su familia, yo no tengo problema ya estoy grande asi que decidí que sería mejor quedarme-

-¿Cómo? Osea que ¿vas a estar sola en navidad?- pregunto su amigo muy sorprendido, al ver que ella simplemente asentía con la cabeza él respondió. –entonces ven con nosotros-

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Kari más que sorprendida, era broma verdad?

-Tai como crees, no podría aceptar esa invitación, y menos en pleno 24, estas loco?, gracias pero no enserio, no quisiera incomodar a tu familia-

-Pero si no incomodaras a nadie como crees, tu siempre has bien recibida en casa de los Yagami, además eres mi mejor amiga, no decías hace un rato que me mostraba indiferente contigo? Bueno quiero compensarlo, ven a cenar con nosotros Sora; es más ni te preocupes por irte temprano, en la noche yo te llevo a tu casa.-

-P-pero..- Kari estaba como dormida o que? Es que sencillamente no entendía nada: ¿Indiferente? ¿compensarlo? Y ella que!? Le rompió el corazón y no había hecho nada para compensarlo, y él si? De que fumaba?

-Bueno, si de verdad crees que no habrá ningún problema, esta bien acepto tu invitación-

-Bien- se levanto de la mesa y tomo a su hermana por los hombros –llega a las 7 te parece?-

-Me parece, en tu casa a las 7- se despidió de él con una sonrisa y ella solo suspiro, sentía algo muy extraño, como mariposas en el estomago y en todo el cuerpo.

Comienza la cena

Llego a su casa y empezó a arreglarse: se metió a bañar, se depilo todo lo que tenía que depilarse, se plancho el cabello, se maquillo lo mejor que le salió en esa noche, y se vistió con un vestido negro, poco más arriba de la rodilla, con un cinturón de charol negro, y cuello ruso: abullonado pero escotado; se puso un par de gotas en su cuello de ANGE OU DEMON DE GIVENCHY, tomo su bolsa y salió justo a tiempo de su casa, ah pero no a la mitad del camino, cuando empezaba a nevar se dio cuenta de dos cosas: una olvido su abrigo: se congelaría, y dos había olvidado los regalos que les tenía a Tai y a Kari, los había dejado en su habitación, que más daba se los daría después, continuo con su camino y recordó otra cosa, había olvidado también la razón por la cual le urgían hablar con Tai, había estado buscando esa oportunidad desde hacía una semana más o menos y esa tarde la tuvo, y la olvido, tendría que ser a lo largo de la noche.

-¡Sora! Querida, pero que sorpresa, pasa pasa, Tai ya me había dicho que vendrías- La señora Yagami, tan cálida como siempre: sonriente saludó a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, dehecho ya los conocía, Tai y ella eran amigos hacia años, pero igual tenían ya rato de no verse.

-Sora, que bueno que llegas, los recuerdas a todos?- pregunto su amigo saliendo a saludarla

-a todos y cada uno de ellos- le sonrió y lo observó llevaba puestos unos ajustados jeans azul muy oscuro, una camisa y encima un suéter negro con el logo de Green Day: eso le recordó algo. –Tai yo quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante, veras es que…-

-awww Sorita querida, mirate nada más como has crecido- era la abuela de Tai, ya la había saludado pero quizás no la recordó en el momento.

-vaya abuela, la recuerdas muy bien-

-ay hijito pero claro que si, como la iba a olvidar si estabas con ella todo el tiempo cuando eran solo niños.- ambos chicos se sonrojaron

-abuela….-

-aun recuerdo como jugaban todo el tiempo en el parque al futbol ese, pero mirate quien lo diría, ahora eres toda una jovencita, muy hermosa por cierto-

-Gracias señora-

-bueno los dejare solos para que platiquen- ambos sonrieron y se sonrojaron nuevamente.

-abuelas…-contesto el chico sin darle importancia -¿qué me decías Sorita?-

-Nada, yo solo quería…-

-Tai Tai! Oye nos prestas el Wii? Mamá dice que podemos jugar antes de la cena- era uno de los gemelos, Kouji, que grande estaba debía tener unos 10 aproximadamente. – ah hola Sora, como estas? Te acuerdas de mi?- pregunto con galantería

-si, de y ti y de tu hermano Kohichi, los recuerdo muy bien-

-que bueno, porque yo te pienso todos los días.- ambos jóvenes rieron, tanto que Tai se arrodillo a la altura del pequeño

-oye, tienes 10, no te hagas ilusiones si?-

-pues tu mejor ponte las pilas eh primito, ya voy por el wii, cuando empiecen a cenar me avisas, hasta luego Sora- los paso de largo haciendo reir mucho a la peliroja.

-puedes creerlo? Tiene 10 y casi te pide matrimonio- se levanto y se rio mientras la veía a los ojos.

-pues creo que si vuelve a intentarlo le daré el sí- contesto ella riéndose. –oye tenía mucho que no me llamabas Sorita, y me gustó que lo hicieras-

-me gusto mucho hacerlo, Sorita- le sonrio tiernamente, cuando llegaron más parientes a saludar a Sora, si ya la había saludado pero, ahora querían hacerle conversación, ni hablar, su charla con Tai tendría que esperar un poco más.

Rato después inició la cena, todos comía, platicaban, nada personal; Kari se comportaba algo cerrada con Sora, Tai la trataba normal, y ella se esforzaba por ser linda y atenta con todos, y dehecho lo estaba logrando, a todos les agradaba su plática, y bueno obvio se disculpo por los regalos de navidad que tontamente había olvidado en su casa; conforme avanzó la noche Kari iba bajando la guardia, y volvía a comportarse con Sora como antes. En un momento se pusieron todos juntos a ver fotografías antiguas, cosas que había pasado por ahí y algunas seguidas de historias.

-oye espera, yo no tengo esa foto- detuvo a su amigo cuando pasaba una hoja con distintas fotos de diferentes partidos de futbol, y en una de ellas salían los dos sonrientes, eran super niños, aun jugaban en el equipo de futbol mixto de la primaria.

-no? Porque no?-

-no lo se, tengo muchas fotos de cuando jugábamos pero, esa no la tengo, esta muy linda.-

-la escaneo y te la mando, para que igual la tengas-

-enserio harías eso por mi?, muchas gracias es que, esta hermosa-

-claro, oye y de qué querías hablarme desde hace rato?- Kari que estaba sentada junto a ellos disimulando escuchar la plática de su abuelo, se puso muy atenta a la conversación de su hermano y su ¿amiga?

-ah si claro, es sobre Mat…- ¿Matt?! Llevaban la mitad de la noche sin recordar el tema, y ella lo sacaba? Ah no, ella tenía que impedirlo, era por su hermano.

-Tai! Pero que linda foto tienes ahí, wow, es de cuando jugaban juntos?- le arrebató el álbum a su hermano

-ah si, recuerdo perfecto ese día- empezó a contar el señor Yagami dándole otro trago a su cuba. –ganaron el partido en penales, estaba muy reñido, demasiado, crei que jamás se acabaría, y era la final-

- y quien metió el gol ganador papi?- pregunto tiernamente la pequeña

-Sora- se adelanto a decir su hermano. –fue la del gol decisivo, nos fuimos directo a celebrar –

-Una historia muy conmovedora hijo, peor tu abuelo y yo ya tenemos que irnos, se esta haciendo tarde y quiero que vuelva a nevar- respondió su abuela

-es cierto Tai, será mejor que lleves a Sora a su casa de una vez- respondió su padre

-yo no tengo problema Tai, puedo irme sola-

-como crees, ya viste la hora que es?, no te llevo, anda-

-solo podrías prestarme una chamarra o algo, es que olvide mi abrigo en casa-

-descuida, yo te presto algo- le sonrio y le ofreció su mano para levantarla del sofá.-a pero espera antes- fue a su cuarto y regreso con una cajita para ella. –es tu regalo de navidad, espero que te guste-

-ay Tai no, que lindo, no tenias que hacerlo, y yo olvide el tuyo, ahora que lleguemos, prometo darte tu regalo si?- abrió la cajita y dentro había una pulsera de plata con su nombre grabado y en las esquinas un par de flores color de rosa, se la puso de inmediato y el sonrió de nuevo al chico.

Pasión de madrugada

-Que suerte, apenas y llegamos- Tai miraba hacia la ventana, acababan de cerrar literalmente la puerta de la casa de la peliroja, y había empezado a nevar.- te importa si me quedo un rato? Solo hasta que deje de nevar-

-claro no, quédate el tiempo que sea necesario, apropósito, ven conmigo vamos a mi cuarto por tu regalo, sirve que igual no nos quedamos aquí abajo, está demasiado frio- se quito la chaqueta de su amigo y la puso sobre el sofá, y ambos subieron directo al cuarto de la chica. Al entrar él sonrió al sentirse rodeado del perfume de su amiga, más bien era como su aroma personal, ese aroma que lo excitaba de la nada, ella entre cerró la puerta de su cuarto para no dejar pasar más el frio y sin encender la luz le acerco su regalo, igual una pequeña cajita. –Feliz navidad Tai-

-muchas gracias Sorita, no tenias porque hacerlo, pero ya que insistes- se rio junto con su amiga y abrió su regalo, era un collar, una especie de gargantilla de esas que les encanta usar a los hombres y de dije el emblema del valor trazado como por alambre, todo en plata. – está increíble Sora, muchas gracias-

-no hay de que- lo abrazo y lo ayudo a colocarle su cadena, aspirando la colonia de su amigo, adoraba ese aroma.

-y ese balón?- le pregunto muy sorprendido al ver un balón de futbol en su cuarto , haciendo así que la peliroja se separara de él.

-que creías? Que porque ahora juego tennis he dejado de ser mejor que tu para el futbol?-

-mejor que yo?, nunca supe que eras mejor que yo-

-quieres que te lo demuestre?- le lanzo una mirada sensual retándolo, fue por su balón y lo cabeceo hasta su amigo; él le devolvió el balón golpeándolo muy levemente con su pierna izquierda, y bueno obvio ella perdió el balón. –Eso es trampa- se quito sus tacones y pateo con fuerza el balón, él lo recibió y lo regreso con mucha fuerza, y de un solo golpe, cerro por completo la puerta y rebotó sobre las bocinas del ipod de la peliroja, encendiéndolas, y como el ipod obvio estaba conectado empezó a sonar una canción al azar, una melodía tranquila, una balada: Bruja hada.

-quieres bailar?- pregunto instintivamente el chico a su amiga, y ella se acerco a él y empezaron a bailar.

_No, no me mires así por favor,__ Por tus ojos se opaca mi voz _

Ambos se dejaron envolver por la música, ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y él sujetándola de la cintura, con sus frentes pegadas una a la otra y sus ojos cerrados, la respiración de uno se podía sentir en los labios del otro, habían pasado tantas cosas esa noche que había olvidado por completo lo que tenía que decirle, y en este preciso momento ella no podía articular ni una sola palabra, estar en sus brazos era como estar dopada no podía tener el control de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer; fue en uno de esos arranques en que ambos se olvidaron de todo y de todos y se besaron, saboreando lentamente los labios uno del otro, tanto que como cualquier digimon: evolucionaron y ahora sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra, una pequeña guerra por tener el control; Tai se separo y fue a apagar el ipod, la música le molestaba. No lo pensó dos veces fue hasta su amiga y la beso de nuevo esta vez con voracidad, como si quisiera matarla a besos, sus lenguas ahora tenían una guerra campal por el control y la de él estaba ganando. Lentamente la fue empujando hacia atrás, hasta recostarla sobre la cama, poniéndose encima de ella.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella era la novia de su mejor amigo, SU MEJOR AMIGO! Bueno…"su mejor amigo" le había quitado al amor de su vida, que más daba si él se la pedia prestada solo un rato? Pero tanto así? Lo suficiente como para tocarla y besarla como él quisiera? No, ella no se dejaría, no era de esas chicas que se metían con todos, no ella lo detendría tarde o temprano, además estaba seguro de que ya había tenido relaciones con Matt, sabía que el chico tenía siglo de no ser virgen y ahora que andaba oficialmente con Sora era obvio que lo primero que había hecho había sido llevársela a la cama. ¿Y si no? ¿Y si su amiga seguía siendo virgen? No podía quitarle ese privilegio a Matt , porque era su novio y él solo era el mejor amigo, los mejores amigos no se roban la virginidad mutuamente. Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron la sentir las manos de su amiga recorriendo su espalda, a veces enterraba levemente sus uñas, las bajaba y seguía con sus caricias hasta su abdomen: tonterías, era OBVIO! Ya se había acostado con Matt y ahora quería hacerlo con él, y él no iba a poner objeción alguna, así de simple.

Se convenció tanto así mismo de lo que quería hacer que tomo la decisión que le pareció más sensata: hacerle el amor a Sora? O sexo salvaje con Sora? La decisión estaba tomada: SEXO SALVAJE CON SORA, con Matt haría el amor, con él NO! Se quito rápidamente el suéter y la camisa y bajo el cierre del vestido de la chica, dejándola solo en ropa interior: paso a besar su cuello con mordidas traviesas, subiendo y bajando, besando sus hombros, mordiendo su clavícula, y por su puesto posando sus manos en sus senos. Se cansó: la escuchaba respirar agitadamente pero él quería más, desabrochó su sostén y lo arrojo a algún lugar junto con su camisa, entonces empezó a besar su pezón derecho.

-Tai…-

Habia sido un suspiro, ella podía dar más que eso, además le gustaba el hecho de escuchar su nombre salir tan sensualmente de sus labios, asi que siguió prestándole esa atención, ahora con besos más apasionados.

-Tai…ah…-

¿Se podía más? Sí, quería oir otra vez su nombre, esta vez en un orgasmo de ser necesario, por eso empezó a morder el lugar que antes besaba, la escucho soltar un fuerte gemido y sintió sus uñas clavarse en sus hombros y arqueando su espalda hacía él.

-TAII!...ahh….aaahh…-

Eso era lo que él quería, quería muchos más de esos; pasó sus labios hasta el oído de ella y le susurro sensualmente:

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos brillar el emblema del amor eh?- Ella rio sensualmente mientras temblaba al oir sus palabras soltando un suspiro, eso si que la seducía; él sonrió y y beso su oído de nuevo, susurrándole: -mi pequeña maquina de orgasmos- La sintió temblar de nuevo y siguió besando su cuello otra vez, paso a besar sus labios de nuevo frotando su cadera con la de ella, quería que ella sintiera su erección antes de que él le anotara el gol final. Se levanto de la cama y se quito los pantalones y se reclino sobre ella besando su ombligo, haciéndola estremecer, suspirar, gemir, cada vez más y más. Paso a besar de nuevo sus labios y esta vez introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de sus pantis atrapando en sus labios el fuerte suspiro que ella soltó al sentirlo, empezó a moverlos, a estimularla, bajo a besar su pezón izquierdo, sintiendo como arqueaba su espalda y suspiraba.

-T-Tai…ahh….ahhh…..Tai….-

Saco sus dedos y le quitó su última prenda, él se levanto para quitarse sus bóxers y ponerse el condón, siempre llevaba uno por si acaso : ya era hora. Le abrió delicadamente sus muslos y pego su frente a la de ella, quería ver sus ojos en el momento de la penetración, le sonrió seductoramente y…

-Tai espera….- ella coloco sus manos en el pecho de él como deteniéndolo suavemente

Lo sabía, ella NUNCA iba a dejar que esto pasara, una cosa era "jugar" a que si llegarían a esa parte y otra muy diferente que si lo hicieran; ella jamás lo permitiría, osea que, solo lo había "emocionado", solo lo había calentado, osea solo lo había hecho arder, nomas para que al final no pasara nada: MALA y estúpido él por creer que si.

-Es que yo…veo que estas muy intenso pero..solo quería pedirte que lo hicieras con cuidado si?, es solo que, como es mi primera vez, digo se que de todos modos va a doler, un poco y después lo voy a olvidar, pero no seas muy rudo sí? Porfavor- le confesó todo eso acariciando tranquilamente su pecho.

¿Qué? Haber otra vez, ¿Qué? BARAJEAMELA MÁS DESPACIO, ¿QUÉ?!

-Sere lo más cuidadoso posible para no lastimarte, quiero llenarte de placer, nada más.- todo lo contesto en automático, la beso tranquilamente, la miro de nuevo a los ojos y lentamente se fue adentrando en ella, le dolía, era obvio, sentía las uñas de la chica encajarse en su espalda, y la vio morder con fuerza sus labios, besos sus ojos de donde salieron unas cuantas lagrimas y entonces empezó el vaivén, primero muy lento y después fue más y más rápido y más salvaje también, ambos muy agitados, casi sin poder respirar ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y él se dejo caer encima de ella abrazándola, estuvieron así cerca de 2 minutos que parecieron siglos, él se levanto y fue al baño, ella aprovecho y tal cual se metió en las cobijas en cuanto él regreso se puso sus bóxers y fue a lado de la chica, de SU chica, la abrazo, la beso y pronto se quedaron dormidos.

El regalo perfecto

En sus sueños, la canción de BIG DOG llevaba sonando, y esta vez cayó en la cuenta de que no era un sueño, era su celular, debía de seguir en sus pantalones, se levanto y fue a buscarlo, completamente somnoliento, pero ya había dejado de sonar.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la peliroja al sentirlo fuera de la cama

Revisó su teléfono; 27 llamadas perdidas? De quién? Y porqué? Digo era 25 de diciembre no tenía sentido; pero ignoro las llamadas para revisar un mensaje que había recibido a las 3 de la mañana, a Sora la había ido a dejar cerca de la 1:30 a su casa; leyó el mensaje: LES DIJE A MIS PAPAS QUE ME HABLASTE PARA DECIR QUE TE QUEDARIAS EN CASA DE SORA PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA SOLA, ME LA DEBES. KARI Que linda hermana menor tenía, bueno, si era importante volverían a llamar; dejo el iphone en la mesa de noche de su chica y se recostó de nuevo con ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era?-

-nada importante mi amor- la beso abrazándola. –vuelve a dormir- casi le hizo caso pero él empezó a besar su cuello haciéndola estremecer, entonces volvió a sonar la canción BIG DOG, solo estiro el brazo y contesto, ni reviso quien podía estarlo molestando. –Bueno?- se levantó pero como con resorte al escuchar a quien lo había estado llamando tan desesperadamente, empalideció, casi se muere del miedo. -¿Q-qué q-qué ocurre, digo p-paso algo malo?. Quiso sonar normal para no alterar a su compañera.

-Tai casi me muero, pensé que jamás me contestarías el teléfono, yo entre en crisis y..y..y..llame a Sora pero tampoco contesto y…y…podríamos vernos alrato? Como en una hora? Voy a tu casa no?-

¿A su casa? En una hora? NO! El no estaba en su casa.

-No..no digo…mejor en otro lado te veo en, Las barbas de Merlín, si?

-muchas gracias Tai, no sabes cuanto te necesito- La voz de su amigo se entrecorto y solo escucho que colgó su celular, qué estaba pasando?

-¿Quién era?- pregunto la peliroja enrollándose en las sabanas. –sonabas raro-

La vió y sintió un gran remordimiento, un complejo de culpa, esto jamás debió pasar.

-nadie, yo vere…..al coach, quiere hacer unos entrenamientos- mintió

-Tai, es navidad, no debes de tener entrenamiento, anda quedate conmigo otro rato si?-

-n-no…Sora….no puedo- se levanto y empezó a vestirse muy de prisa.

-Tai, yo ayer quería hablar contigo algo sobre Matt, y creo que debo hacerlo ahora…-

-no, no importa, digo aquí nada paso enserio, digo para mi si, pero yo se que tu andas con Matt y él es mi amigo asi que, fingiremos que esto jamás pasó, yo me quede en el sofá para que no estuvieras completamente sola, podía ser peligroso-

-Pero Tai, justamente lo que quiero decirte es que…-

-hasta luego Sora- termino de vestirse y salió corriendo de la casa de la peliroja, y ahora iba a su encuentro en las Barbas de Merlin, con Matt, que por cierto, que tenia? Sonaba muy extraño en el celular.

Cuando llegó el rubio ya estaba ahí esperándolo, respiro y hondo, qué le diría? No podía dejar a Sora sola en esto, no era un patán, él respondería por ella porque para Matt iba a ser más que obvio que cuando quisiera tener relaciones con ella esperaba tenerla nueva para él y no sería asi y bueno sabía lo que le diría, "Matt el atrevido fui yo, ella había tomado algo y seguramente creía que eras tu, no te enojes con ella, ni la termines, mejor desahógate conmigo y matame a golpes.." dio un par de pasos hasta la mesa donde estaba el chico, este lo vio, se levanto de un tirón y se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo y …llorando? Eso si lo estaba preocupando, qué había pasado?

-Ay que bueno que llegas por un momento pensé que me dejarías plantado, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando contestaste al fin, te había estado marcando toda la mañana, y crei que no querías hablar conmigo, temí haber perdido a mi mejor amigo-

¿Qué? Él acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con SU novia, la había besado, mordido, manoseado, todo! Y…Matt estaba preocupado por perder a su mejor amigo?

-Matt, ocurrió algo? Todo esta bien?- lo separo de el sujetándolo de los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo, la gente ya se les quedaba viendo raro, pero x. –tu papás esta bien? T.k. esta bien?-

-si si, todos están muy bien- se sento de nuevo en su mesa y Tai lo siguió. –bueno T.k. no se por que como no me dirige la palabra pues…Clover esta muy emocionada porque bueno obvio Santa Claus le trajo de regalo una de esas Barbie que hacen de todo, sabías que Ken es un padrote? Él no hace nada, todo lo hace Barbie.

-Matt, me pediste que nos viéramos para que me platiques que el novio de Barbie es un padrote?-

-no…solo lo dije porque se me ocurrió, pero Clover me pregunto si Santa me había traido lo que pedí para navidad, obvio no pedi nada pero, me dejo pensando en que si había algo, se quería, si quiero un regalo de navidad, pero no estoy muy seguro de haberme portado lo suficientemente bien durante el año para recibir mi regalo…-

-y…que es ese regalo Matt?-

-Pues- le dio un trago a su café. –cuando Sora termino conmigo la semana pasada yo, crei que era lo peor que podía haberme pasado, que era el peor regalo que me habían dado, pero, después me di cuenta de que estaba excelente, porque el regalo perfecta para mi esta navidad sería..-

-espera espera espera espera! Sora que?-

-termino….conmigo?-

-Sora termino contigo?-

-la semana pasada….si….no te dijo?, jeje crei que lo sabias, digo me imagine que te hablaría para que tu vinieras a terapearme o algo así, yo quería hablar antes contigo para pedirte que le hicieras saber que estoy bien y que asi esta mejor porque….no hay física entre nosotros..-

-Matt…es química, se dice química-

-bueno tampoco hay eso…y quería pedirte que estuvieras con ella y..ya sabes no?..aprovechar el declive para que la sedujeras y porfin empezaras a andar con ella, si me explico no? Ese hubiera sido mi regalo de navidad perfecto, pero no sabia como decírtelo y esta mañana me cayó el veinte de que tenía que decírtelo hoy-

Estaba perplejo, en menos de 10 minutos se había enterado de todo eso? No era posible

-Matt, e-estoy, no se, sacado de onda, tu estas ien? Digo enserio Sora y tu no…- el chico movio negativamente la cabeza.

-no, asi que, harias eso por mi?, por mi regalo? Iras con ella?- no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando la blackberry de su amigo empezó a sonar con la canción SENTIMENTAL y él contesto. – bueno? Claro, lo prometi no es cierto? Voy a enseñarte a patinar, jajaja ya voy para allá enseguida, oye oye…te quierooooo- colgó sonriendo como embobado. –bueno Tai tengo que irme, le prometi a Mimi que la vería hoy-

-a Mimi?-

-sip- se levanto de la silla tomandose lo que quedaba de su café y sacando un billete de su cartera y dejándolo en la mesa. –hemos estado saliendo desde hace unos días, para que me entiendas bien tendria que contarte lo que hace unas noches pasó entre nosotros pero…-le guiñó un ojo a su amigo. –un caballero no tiene memoria…nos vemos feliz navidad-

…

El timbre de la puerta sonaba insistentemente, apenas había podido levantarse de su cama, tratando de revivir cada momento vivido la noche pasada, se bañó, y se vistió con unos jeans y una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto color rosa, ya porfín abriría la puerta, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver quien estaba ahí esperando a que ella abriera.

-Tai, q-que….hm…q-quieres pasar?- él entro y espero a que ella cerrara la puerta. –oye, dejaste aquí tu chaqueta, bueno, la que me prestaste recuerdas….-estaba sonrojada, muy apenada.

-asi que….entre Matt y tu no hay física eh?- ella se desconcertó, ya lo sabia?

-cómo lo supiste?-

-Matt él me lo platico, hoy, estaba asustado de que yo estuviera molesto con el-

-yo quise decírtelo, para que hablaras con él pero, te digo que yo sentía que estabas molesto conmigo y, pensé que si te lo decía así de la nada te enojarías aun más, y ayer, intente hacerlo pero es solo que no hubo oportunidad y…-no pudo terminar de hablar, sus labios fueron callados por un beso.

-sabes? Matt me pidió que te vigilara, que no estuvieras triste, y que me encargara de seducirte- volvió a besarla y acorralarla contra el sofá haciéndola caer en este.

-y, vas a hacerlo?- pregunto divertida jugando con su cabello.

-pues, mm no lo se, no estoy seguro de saber como seducir a una chica, y mucho menos a ti Sora Takenouchi- contestó el bromeando junto con ella besándola nuevamente.

-porque no mejor hacemos brillar el emblema del amor otra vez?- le sonrió seductoramente y lo beso de vuelta.

-mmm eso sí se meda muy bien- continuo besándola y bueno siguieron con la pasión, en el sofá y lo repitieron en la cama de chica cuando empezó a caer la tarde y a enfriar mucho más.

…..

Revisaba tranquilamente facebook, notificaciones, pendientes, actualizar algo en su muro, hasta que algo le llamo la atención, su hermano había cambiado su estatus y ahora aparecia: Matt Ishida en una relación con Mimi Tachikawa; ¿Qué? Siguió revisando notificaciones y vio otra que igual le llamo la atención: Tai Yagami en una relación con Sora Takenouchi. Otra vez ¿Qué? Sono su iphone con CALL ME MAYBE, contesto y..

-hola mi amor, oye nos veremos mañana? Que tal tu navidad? Te la pasaste bien? Que tal el nuevo novio de tu mamá T.k.?-

-si….bien…es ..agradable…..Kari, me perdí de algo?-

-no lo se mi amor, como de qué?- contesto su chica muy divertida imaginando la cara de su novio.


End file.
